Just Me and You
by luv2shine14
Summary: Zoey and Jackson go on their first real date and the find out secrets about each other ;) It's a one-shot but most definitely has the potential to be a multi-chapter story! I just really need to think about how is do it! There's also a little Taylor drama in here. Rated T to be safe! Please review and tell me if this should be a multi-chapter story!


**Hey guys! So I know I have my other story and I'll be updating that soon, but I really wanted to do this one-shot because their aren't many stories in the Zapped Fanfiction Archive. So here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own anything but the plot and Dairy King ;)**

* * *

**Zoey's POV~**

Today has literally been the best day I've had in awhile. I got rid of that stupid app on my phone and got my step-brothers... my brothers and dad back to normal. Hopefully we've shut Taylor and her trash-talking team up for good and the best of all, I made up with Jackson. He's so sweet and not to mention extremely attractive. Honestly, now that we've cleared the air, I feel like we might get to be more than just friends. My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Zoey. Guess what?!" I turned around to see Adam, my brother, facing me with a peculiar grin. It seemed as if he was about to burst with excitement.

"What?" I simply asked.

"I got the scholarship!" He exclaimed and my jaw dropped with both shock and joy.

"Oh my goodness I'm so happy for you!" I hugged him tightly truly happy for his success.

"Thanks sis. Oh and I think someone's wants to have a "word" with you." He said with a wink while pointing behind me. I turned around to see Jackson with his oh so cute smirk on his face. I smiled at him and turned back quickly to face Adam.

"Listen...I'll talk to you later!" I told him with a quick hug and wave goodbye. I made my over to Jackson and as I approached him, I felt my stomach flutter all around.

"So smartphone...you really kicked some butt out there." He said as I stood before him.

"Haha thanks." I said letting out a tiny giggle.

"So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to head over to Dairy King in celebration of your win tonight?" He asked while softly putting my hands in his. At that moment I felt my stomach float to the roof and I could barely stand on my feet. The effect that this guy has on me is crazy.

"I think that sounds great." I said with the blush rising in my cheeks.

"Ok cool. It's a date." I grinned widely at the word 'date' I know corny, right? "Do you want to meet me there this time or are you ok with riding in my car?" He continued with a mischievous grin and that was absolutely to die for.

"I think I'll ride with you this time." I said with a smirk of my own. "Just let me shoot my mom a quick text so she knows where I'm going and I'll go change and get my stuff."** (In this story, she doesn't destroy the phone; she simply deleted the app)**

"I'll be waiting for ya, smartphone." He said with a wink. I walked towards the locker room extremely excited for our first real date.

**Jackson's POV~**

I can't wait for my date with Zoey. I mean we've had a "date" before but it wasn't like a real date. We were kind of hanging out as friends. But now, I'm in hopes that we might become more than just friends. My thoughts of Zoey and our relationship were interrupted by an annoying voice calling out my name. Taylor. What could she possibly want now?

"Hey Jacky!" She said with a sickening giggle.

"Um...hi Taylor. What do you want?" I replied with a forced smile.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight. I mean we are a couple so we should do coulply things." She explained.

"Well Taylor...I kind of already have plans tonight. With Zoey...and second, we aren't dating anymore. I told you before, it just really wasn't working out." I said with a shrug. Yeah, Taylor and I were a couple but she became extremely giddy and clingy and she so mean to others. I just couldn't take it anymore, especially with the excessive hair flipping, so I broke it off. That hasn't registered in her brain yet because in TaylorLand, everything goes her way.

"Oh, well maybe we can hang out later this week!" She said while skipping away, I'm guessing she still doesn't get it. Seconds after Taylor left, Zoey came walking up behind me and boy does she look gorgeous!

"I'm ready to go." She said while dusting her dress off.

"Alright then. Let's head out." I reached my arm out towards her and she linked hers to mine. This is gonna be great.

**Zoey's POV~**

Jackson sweetly opened the door for me to his car and I hopped in. I'm so excited for tonight and I really hope that this is a step in right direction for us to maybe become more than just friends. Jackson started the car and we were off. We made small talk during the ride to Dairy King. We talked about dancing, chess, and apparently he plays football too. God, did that make him SO much more attractive. About half way through the ride, I turned the radio on and my favorite song was on.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

_When I see your face (face, face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)._

_Yeah_

**About half way through the song, Jackson began t****o sing softly along with me and his voice amazing. Is there anything this guy can't do?! He's absolutely perfect!**

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday,_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So_ _don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say,_

_When I see your face (face, face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

* * *

As the song finished, I was staring in awe at Jackson. He looked towards and me and gave me an awkward face.

"What's wrong smartphone?" He asked with his genuine smile.

"Eyes on the road!" I said jokingly but then continued on. "It's just you. I mean I just heard you singing and you're good. No, you're really good. I'm honestly trying to figure out what you can't do!" I said throwing my hands up playfully in frustration.

"You're funny, smartphone." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm being completely serious though." I said while looking towards him.

"Well, in all seriousness, I can't dance like at all. I look like a constipated monkey when I try." I laughed at his statement and we continued to talk until we reached Dairy King and he had me laughing extremely hard at one of his jokes.

"Wow." I said suddenly stopping my laughing as I got out of the car.

"What?" Jackson inquired while walking towards me.

"It's just I haven't laughed this much since..." I trailed off.

"Since what?" He said while putting his hands on my hips bringing me closer.

"Since...since...my dad died. He used to make me laugh like you do." I said while looking him dead yet sincerely in the eyes.

"Well I'm happy that I'm the one that can make you laugh this hard. And I'm glad that you're on this date with me.." My eyes instinctively flickered to his lips and then back up at him. We slowly started to lean in and he finally closed the gap between. Sparks were flying everywhere outside of the old diner-styled Dairy King. We pulled just millimeters apart and he mumbled right against my lips causing every part of my body to tingle.

"Just me and you."

* * *

**So I'm hoping you guys liked this one-shot! And if you think I could turn this into a multi-chapter story than please review with ideas! I'd love to be the first actual Zapped story on this archive! Thanks so much and don't forget to check out my other story, What Now, and make sure you follow and review! Peace out my homies! ;)**

**~LOLA**


End file.
